Thavidu
Thavidu is the main character in the series, mostly the PhrozenFlame RPG Series. He is considered an artificial human created by Scar, using the DNA of ex-Scar Co. scientist and major antagonist Vex. His name is found out after a battle against Protoman X 2500. Biography PhrozenFlame Birth Thavidu is seen in the first scene of the game asleep in a weird tube-cot thingy. Thavidu knows nothing and is trapped in some kind of room. In the room, there are some dual swords that Thavidu needs to pick up. After inserting 54321 in the code box on the door. Thavidu gets in a fight with his creator, Scar. riding in a Newgrounds Tank. After the battle Thavidu finds a stone that was chopped in half. After that Thavidu is walking and mentioned a temple there that seems familiar. Kool-Aided Journey After walking a bit Thavidu meets up with a space crew. Captain Leader, and his crewmates want Thavidu's help to find some Kool-Aid, which their ship runs on and in return Captain Leader will give Thavidu the other half of Scar's stone. After that, Thavidu meets Cap. Telling him where he could find Kool-aid. But it turns out that Ismail is missing a GEAR to give out Kool-aid. That's when Thavidu tries to get the GEAR and figures out that a cyborg that walked out earlier Stole the GEAR. But then a thief steals Thavidu's swords and runs away. Of course, Thavidu wants his swords back. and chases the thief into a motel. Afterwards, Thavidu is put into an arcade game where the thief is. To win the game Thavidu must shoot 100 bombs without getting hit 3 times. Thavidu later decides to find the cyborg and soon finds out that Scar created the cyborg, Protoman X 2500. Thavidu and Protoman X 2500 fight and Thavidu win. After the fight, Thavidu runs straight to the Kool-Aid Shop and gives them the GEAR. Thavidu then stops to tell what he found out from Protoman X 2500. Cap tells Thavidu that the person starting all of this is named Vex. He created Phrozen Flame and accidentally blew up his lab only Phrozen Flame survived. Vex somehow escaped and gave Scar DNA of the Phrozen Flame to create Thavidu. After giving the Kool-aid to Captain leader Thavidu goes on to finish off Vex. With the complete stone of PhroZen Flame Vex can summon Phrozen Flame's power to destroy Thavidu and the other people who hated his work. Thavidu soon defeats Vex but he transforms into the full PhroZen Flame. using his final core attack Thavidu creates a barrage of ice and fire swords to attack Phrozen Flame. Defeating him completely. Thavidu destroys The Phrozen Flame Stone and falls asleep into space. After the credits, Captain Leader finds Thavidu and brings him onto the ship. PhrozenFlame 2 In PhroZen Flame 2 Thavidu has amnesia and wakes up in Da Ship ( Captain Leader's ship in PFRPG 2) Thavidu meets with Captain Leader and goes to the engine Room To Fill up the furnace. Captain leader than Calls Thavidu back to Do another chore. Before Thavidu gets his second task Admiral Nelson ( Captain Leader's worst enemy) Thavidu fights a machine that is under control to Scar co. Thavidu finds out that Scar created him and feels useless. Thavidu's ship lands on the ground in a forest Robo-bob tells Thavidu to find a blue mushroom in the mushroom kingdom. ( Deja Vu eh? ) Thavidu must defeat 8 random battles that appear. Then The Gate to the kingdom opens. And Thavidu meets the grand shroom. Thavidu then Finds out that the blue shroom ran away.